Nankai Renai
by sakumist
Summary: Sasuke siente que está enamorado de una persona que nunca le corresponderá, aun así, él fue el que se enamoró, solo él tenía la culpa. Por lo que nunca le perdería nada a ese dobe; enamorado tras las sombras, siente que está al borde de la locura ¿Cómo podría desaparecer la diferencia de edades?¿cómo podrá lograr que Naruto lo vea como algo más? (Narusasu/lemon)
1. Capitulo 1

** SUEÑO**

**ejem...hola!...mmm...pues...esta es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, puedo jurar que esto es lo mas dificil que he escrito, pero aun asi me ésforce bastante **

**así que espero que sea de su agrado**

**Warning: este fic tiene contenido Narusasu ósea ¡Yaoi! y lemon**

**Naruto no me pertenece (T^T). le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Sasu-chan :p**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, cabellos azabache, ojos ónix, piel nívea y una sonrisa made in Uchiha que nadie nunca podría igualar, él era superior, él era envidiado y deseado por todas las chicas de su escuela. A pesar de su corta edad nadie nunca podría negarlo, su arrogancia sobrepasaba los límites de lo imaginado y solo una persona podía bajarlo de su nube.

A la edad de 6 años, un día a su casa llego una inesperada visita. La familia Namikaze, típica familia rica, dueña de una gran empresa. La madre alta esbelta y hermosa, de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas; la señora Kushina, quien parecía llevarse bastante bien con su propia madre. El padre Minato Namikaze; alto, de cabellos rubios, de mirada decidida y radiante quien se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de negocios con su padre. Y otra persona, pero esa persona era especial, solo esa cara, solo esa sonrisa había logrado llamar su atención…_Naruto_, rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y en sus mejillas portaba unas extrañas marquitas que le hacían lucir adorable.

Con el tiempo ese dobe se convirtió en el mejor amigo de su hermano Itachi, después de todo esos dos eran de la misma, ambos eran mayores. Sasuke con la forma en la que pasaba el tiempo, estaba por demás confundido, nunca antes alguien le había perturbado de esa forma, ese chico, cada vez que lo visitaba, cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que despeinaba sus cabellos en una caricia que sobrepasaba lo inocente, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas extrañas. No podía evitar que su corazón se agitara y sus mejillas se sonrosaran por más que lo intentaba _¿Qué me ocurre?_

_-Sasu-chan ¿Qué te parece? Hoy me quedare a dormir con ustedes-dattebayo-el rubito sonrió alegremente mostrando su blanca dentadura, una de esas características sonrisas que siempre le robaban el aliento_

_-tsk, dobe-el oji noche giro su rostro intentando ocultar un demasiado notable sonrojo, que como siempre no había conseguido controlar_

_-eh? Teme tienes la cara roja-el de ojos azules coloco su frente sobre la del pequeño ocasionado que ese sonrojo se expandiera por todo su rostro-jeje pareces un tomate-ttebayo-_

Sí, es cierto ya no lo podía negar, tampoco lo podía ocultar. A la corta edad de seis años, se dio cuenta, que le gustaba el mejor amigo de su hermano, otro chico.

Esa noche, Naruto se había quedado en su casa, en la habitación de huéspedes, justo frente a la suya. Tenía curiosidad, quería estar junto a ese usuratonkashi atolondrado, era demasiado para su pequeño corazón, saber que él estaba simplemente a unos pasos, cruzando el pasillo. No resistió; bajo de su cama y a pasos lentos y pequeños se dirigió a la alcoba frente a la suya, abrió la puerta y vio como una mata de cabellos rubio y alborotados se asomaban entre las sabanas.

Sasuke subió a la cama, con cuidado de no emitir ningún sonido y se acomodó junto a él; su rostro estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración, calmada, pausada, como se entremezclaba con la suya. Observaba sus pestaña, largas y delgadas que ocultaban el cielo entre ellas, su nariz pequeña que hacia pequeños movimientos con cada respiro, sus mejillas adornadas por esas tiernas rayitas que lo identificaban como un Kitsune, _SU _kitsune y su boca rosada, perfecta, que en esos momentos se encontraba entreabierta; no pudo detener el impulso de delinearla con sus dedos ocasionándole al rubio un leve cosquilleo, que aunque no le despertó, si se giró quedando bocarriba, negándole la visión al azabache.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio uno momentos, observando fijamente el perfil del rubito –_yo me enamore de ti, yo tengo la culpa_-susurro para luego sentarse a horcadas sobre el de piel canela. Lo miro durante unos momentos, su cuerpo era grande, mucho más grande que el de él mismo, aunque sus facciones eran mucho más infantiles que las de él y eso le agradaba-_así que no te preocupes, no te pediré nada, solo…-_el pequeño se agacho lentamente, rozando la nariz del mayor. Naruto era todo para él, pero para Naruto él nunca sería nada más, para Naruto él siempre seria como un hermanito. El menor acaricio sus mejillas, cerro sus ojos y apoyó sus labios sobre los del rubio simplemente rozándolos con inocencia.

De eso ya habían pasado seis años, ya tenía doce y se encontraba en la secundaria. Mientras que Naruto, ese dobe de una manera aun inentendible para él cursaba el último año de preparatoria junto con su hermano.

-Ototo-baka ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-creo que eso lo debería preguntar yo Aniki-lo observo inquisidor-¿no deberías estar en clase?-

-sí, sí pero Naruto y yo decidimos darnos un pequeño…-se quedó pensativo por unos instantes-receso aquí en la azotea-

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-

-ja! Ese don Juan se ha quedado charlando con una chica y me ha dejado solo-

-¿c-con una chica?-

-si-respondió obvio, algo mosqueado por tener que repetir-creo que era de tu clase…mmm… una chaparra, plana con cabeza de chicle rosa-

-Sakura…-

-ya llegue-entro un sonriente Naruto dando un portazo tanto al abrir, como al cerrar-oh! ¿Sasuke que haces aquí?-

-cállate, dobe yo debería ser el que pregunte-

-eh?...a…pues yo solo…-

-¿porque tardaste tanto?-interrumpió Itachi, tratando de salvar a su amigo-¿Qué tanto hiciste con esa chica?-ese comentario molesto bastante al moreno menor y el de coleta se había dado cuenta

-baka-mascullo el rubio-esa chica solo se me quería declarar-

-¿y tú que respondiste?-pregunto el azabache, que para su mala suerte había sonado ansioso

-ah?...la rechace-el menor de los Uchihas suspiro aliviado, ese usuratonkashi era demasiado despistado y lo agradecía

-¡¿porque?!-contra todo pronóstico el de cabellos largos lo reprocho-¿porque rechazas a cada chica y chico que se te declara? ¿Acaso piensas quedarte solo de por vida?

¿Qué tenía de malo que Naruto se quedara soltero? Para él mejor así no tendría que preocuparse porque él rubio comparta su vida con otra persona que no fuera él, ya mucho tenia, simplemente compartiéndolo con Itachi, no iba a permitir que nadie más le robara tiempo con su dobe

Las tres personas allí presentes se sentaron el suelo contemplando una paz sorprendente, y es que conociendo al rubio ya estaría gritado alguna de sus extrañas anécdotas y en unos segundos ambos ya estarían peleándose por las burradas del rubio, pero en ese momento, Naruto parecía pensativo; nunca antes el silencio le había parecido tan molesto e incómodo, quería que el torbellino naranja que era Naruto regresara ¿Qué le ocurría?

Con el pasar del tiempo abrió los ojos, ni siquiera había notado cuando se había quedado dormido, miro a su alrededor e Itachi no se encontraba, seguramente ya se había marchado a tomar la siguiente clase, se levantó perezoso estirando los músculos y noto otra presencia junto a él. Era el dobe, ese idiota se había quedado dormido y apostaba cualquier cosa a que Itachi ni siquiera lo había movido

-Sasuke…-lo escucho susurrar, y así como así se sintió atraído como un imán

¿Porque? ¿Porque todo en ese idiota le atraía? Desde siempre, admitía que se había enamorado de él, lo ocultaba y aun así solo con ver su figura, observando sus gestos y escuchar su voz, hasta ahora eso había sido suficiente, pero-Naruto…-

No sabía en qué momento se había acercado al cuerpo bronceado que descansaba, no sabía cuándo había comenzado a acariciar esa melena dorada, no sabía porque había juntado sus rostros hasta sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, no sabía cuánto era su deseo, que sin pensar había eliminado el espacio que quedaba para besar lo labios dormidos del rubio de una forma posesiva. Lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba

-Naruto, yo…-pronuncio separándose de sus labios

-¿Por qué siempre que me besas estoy dormido?-la pregunta tomo desprevenido al azabache, quien continuaba con ojos como plato. Naruto estaba despierto

-¡d-do-dobe! Tu…-Antes de poder terminar la frase, o siquiera espabilarse un poco, el rubio apreso sus labios. Estaba en un estado de shock total, podía sentir como como el rubio succionaba sus labios, los mordía y tiraba de ellos. Sonrió satisfecho antes de sentir como la lengua del Uzumaki delineando su boca y él gustoso la recibió; Naruto lo besaba con ferocidad, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, entrando a una boca para acariciarse y entrar a la contraria, una batalla desenfrenada había iniciado entrelazando sus leguas, luchando uno por el dominio del otro.

Ambos cayeron, quedando el rubio sobre el moreno, por más que este protestase. Poco a poco los besos se fueron tornando más necesitados al igual que las carisias, el kitsune comenzó a con inexperiencia pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno aun sobre la ropa. Mientras que el moreno intentaba por todos los medios no dejar salir lo que fuera que quería salir desde el fondo de su ser a causa de las caricias del rubio. Las manos de Naruto dibujaban un camino infinito por el cuerpo de Sasuke y fue así como una de sus manos se coló entre la camiseta del azabache acariciando lenta y tortuosamente su piel hasta llegar a los pezones rosados que estrujo, pellico y tiro de ellos sacando por fin el sin fin de sonidos obscenos que el moreno luchaba por acallar.

La otra mano aun curiosa siguió bajando por su camino, encontrándose con un gran bulto, que demostraba la desmesurada excitación que sentía Sasuke y comenzó a masajear su gran bulto por encima de la tela-ahh…-

- Na-Naru…to-suspiraba extasiado, jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida

El rubito desabrocho los pantalones de Sasuke y se los quito con todo y ropa interior, dejándolo expuesto, el rostro de aludido lucia completamente sonrosado, tanto de placer como de vergüenza; su reparación era agitada y su cuerpo estaba completamente perlado a casa del sudor, lentamente el rubio subió a su rostro, lo beso dulce, bajo a su cuello el cual lamio y mordió a su antojo dejando algunas marcas de pertenencia-ah…aha-se encargó de quitar la última prenda que le quedaba al Uchiha dejándolo completamente desnudo, mostrando su pecho sudado, que subía y bajaba descontroladamente y esos pezones rosados hinchados y erectos a causa de sus anteriores acciones.

-¡Ahhhh…aha!- Deslizó su mano hasta su entrepierna ahora desnuda, sorprendiendo al moreno, la agitaba, masajeaba y tiraba de ella sin compasión -Ahh…Naru..Na- frotándolo en un vaivén que poco a poco causo suspiros y gemidos en el más joven-ahh…d-dobe-

Naruto observó como Sasuke comenzaba a abrir la boca buscando capturar el aire. Se acercó a besar sus labios con lujuria impidiéndole respirar, el menor se retorsia, necesitaba aire y Naruto se lo concedió, se separó del pequeño despacio observando el rostro pálido del Uchiha, sonrojado, con los labios abiertos, jadeantes, carnosos. Suspirando agitado, mientras un hilo de saliva se deslizaba desde la comisura de los labios hasta la barbilla, El cual el rubio se encargó de quitar lamiendo de la misma forma en la que se deslizaba, al llegar a la barbilla el rubito continuo sin detenerse, saboreando cada rincón del pequeño cuerpo dejando un nuevo camino de saliva hasta llegar al ombligo, en donde con su lengua simulo pequeñas penetraciones que excitaban aún más, si era posible, al níveo- Más… hum, ah… más Na…Naru...-

Naruto aparto su mano humedecida por el fluido pre seminal, obteniendo un gruñido como protesta del azabache, el cual él simplemente ignoro y sin decir más, lamió la punta del miembro de Sasuke-Ah…¡Ahhhh!- sentía su lengua recorrer lo largo de su pene, desde la glande hasta la punta, provocándole indescriptibles espasmos de placer-Ahh…Na…-Las descargas eléctricas en su ingle le dolían, podía sentir perfectamente los temblores pre-orgásmicos en su cadera.

Naruto le engullía su hombría totalmente, sacándola para lamer la punta y metiéndosela completa; lamiendo mordiendo y chupando cada parte de su longitud. Quería correrse-¡Nar…Ahhhh! y lo hizo, sin avisar, su cuerpo tembló abruptamente y toda su esencia salió, siendo recibida por la caliente y húmeda boca del rubito, quien se la trago toda

-Na…Naru…no…e-eso es…a-asqueroso-se quejó dificultosamente, aun temblando por el anterior orgasmo. Naruto ignorándolo, subió a sus labios, metiendo su lengua, haciéndolo probar el sabor salado de su propio semen

-relájate…-escucho por primera vez al de piel canela-voltéate-el azabache obedeció, un sabiendo lo que venía. El oji-azul le tomo por ambos lado de su cadera y lo alzo hasta quedar frente aquel orificio rasado, se encargó de apartar ambas nalgas y en un gesto bastante obsceno delineo con la punta de su lengua el anillo de carne, sacándole gemidos guturales a su pequeño _ hermanito_-ahhhh…Naaahhh-paso su mano distraída a los genitales del pálido masajeando ambos gemelos y estrujándolos a su antojo, hasta llegar nuevamente al miembro erecto de este, nuevamente masturbándolo sin compasión, los gemidos se escuchaban como ecos ¿Cómo era que nadie había entrado ya por esa puerta?

-Ahhh..ah…-sintió como Naruto soplo en su orificio ocasionándole una corriente eléctrica, que viajo desde su columna hasta su ya excitado y palpitante miembro. –¡Ahhh!-finalmente guiado completamente por el deseo el rubito introdujo su musculo bucal en la virgen entrada del pelinegro, lubricando, prontamente el rubio alejo su boca y en su lugar adentro un dedo inexperto, explorando aún más el interior del oji-negro, el dedo que se encargaba de palpar cada lugar dentro de su ser, luego se vio acompañado por un segundo, incomodándole un poco, finalmente llego un tercero, entrando y saliendo, simulando penetraciones -¡ahhhhh!-

-¡ahhhh!-Sasuke solto un desprevenido grito de placer, al sentir como esos dedo chocaban contra su próstata, dándole un sinfín de sensaciones a su cuerpo, que convulsionaba cada vez que el rubio con movimientos agiles volvía a golpear la zona –ahh…ahh Naaaah-

-Naaa…ru ahh…to-el mismo moreno era ahora quien movía las caderas en busca de más contacto, aun en contra de su voluntad saco esos tres dedos que le daban placer y girándose, se posisiono a horcadas sobre el rubio, aun completamente vestido. Sasuke podía sentir la excitación de Naruto aprisionada por la tela enterrándose en sus nalgas-Na-Naruto…-

El moreno con manos temblorosas y nerviosas, desabrocho el pantalón y saco el miembro erecto del rubio, quedándose pasmado. Era bastante grande, pudo sentir como los afilados ojos azul cielo se lo comían, haciéndolo reaccionar tomo ambas longitudes entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlas y masajearlas entre ella, estaba completamente concentrado observando como ambos miembro se friccionaban-ahh…Sasu…ke- subió su mirada escuchando los suspiros de la persona que más amaba y se sintió orgulloso al ver como el rostro del rubito se contraía de placer, su rostro era todo un poema; los ojos cerrados fuertemente, las mejillas sonrosadas, con varios cabellos pegados a su frente a causa del sudor y los labios entreabiertos soltado pequeños suspiros, pronunciado lo que parecía ser su nombre con bastante dificultad-ah…Usura…ton…kaaaah…shi-

De un momento a otro sintio el frio golpe del suelo, Naruto estaba nuevamente sobre él. Descaradamente Sasuke abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo, ofreciéndose abiertamente, sin ningún pudor al mayor-ah…Naru…d-dobe…maaaahs-

Dolor, mucho dolor, eso fue lo que sintió cuando el rubito comenzó a adentrar su pedazo de carne entre las suyas, quiso gritar, era demasiado, pero Naruto lo cayo besando sus labio y comenzando nuevamente con la masturbación de su ya olvidado miembro. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo dejándole paso al placer, un placer embriagante que lo hacía pedir por más.

-ahhh…Usura¡ah!...dobe…¡ah!-el oji-azul lo embestía con fuerza, siempre sobre cierto punto en el que perdía la cordura y le nublaba la vista, masturbándolo al ritmo de las violentas estocadas. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, solo era capaz de aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda color canela, arañándola hasta hacerla sangrar-N-Na… ¡ahh!...ohh...- gemía un extasiado Sasuke sintiendo como ya se avecinaba el clímax-ahh…¡ah!...ba-ya hasta le valía una mierda el hecho de haber comenzado a chillar cual poseso ante tal placer. El rubito mordía y lamia con voracidad hambrienta la blanquecina piel, mientras sus testículos chocaban en los muslos del menor de los Uchihas, -¡ahhh!...Sasu…teme-gimió roncamente al sentir los órganos interiores del níveo aprisionar su sexo.

Las embestidas comenzaron a volverse más rápidas, más salvajes y duras, ambos ya estaban a punto de explotar-Na…Na… ¡Naruto!-gimió o mejor dicho grito abrasándose al aludido, corriéndose, esparciendo su semilla sobre el pecho bronceado. Unas cuantas estocadas más y Naruto también se corrió, tan solo que este lo hizo en su interior y cayendo cansado y agitado sobre su cuerpo

_-sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke-_escuchaba como le llamaba una voz a lo lejos _–ototo despierta-_

-Na…dobe-susurro entre sueños

_-¡teme! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!-_

-mmm-poco a poco fue separando los parpados, frente a él se encontraba ¿Itachi?-ototo-baka, por fin despiertas-observo sorprendido a su alrededor Naruto se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-teme, tienes el sueño pesado ¿se puede saber con qué soñabas?-

-¿so-soñando?-

-si ¿con que soñabas? –lo observo fijamente el de ojos azules haciendo que se sonrojara ¿fue un sueño?-no parabas de repetir mi nombre-sus mejillas se pusieron color rojo vivo

-pues…t-tenía una pesadilla ¿Qué más podría ser dobe?-el rubito le creyó inocente, pero el moreno mayor aún tenía sus dudas y ahí fue cuando observo accidentalmente la entrepierna de su hermano

-Naruto ya es tarde, debemos volver a clases-menciono el mayor de los Uchihas, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme-Sasuke regrésamela luego ¿quieres?-y la coloco sobre las piernas de su hermanito, cubriendo lo que quizás sería demasiado vergonzoso para él en cuanto se diera cuenta…estaba empalmado…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**espero les haya gustado-ttebayo...como ya dije este es mi primer lemon, asi que por favor me gustaria saber como me ha quedado ¿si?**

**y pues bueno espero que les gustara el primer capi ¿quieren que siga escrbiendo?. dejenme sus REVIEWS-sayo**

**jeje para el proximo capi...hay una sorpresa jeje XD**

**bueno en fin eso es todo, me despido, hasta la proxima-sayo **


	2. Capitulo 2

**VERGONZOSO **

**Etto**_**…¡gomen nasai!**_ …**tarde años ¿verdad? Perdón por eso**

**Pero bueno, aquí está la recompensa a tooooda su espera, espero sea de su agrado**

**Warning: este fic tiene contenido Narusasu ósea ¡Yaoi! y lemon**

**Naruto no me pertenece (T^T). Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Sasu-chan :p**

* * *

Flashback…

_-Naruto-sempai-lo llamo nerviosa una peli-rosada. En esos momentos él y su mejor amigo Itachi se dirigían a la azotea a conversar-¿po-podríamos hablar un minuto?-_

_-eh?-observo unos minutos a la chica sonrojada frente a él y luego fijo su vista en el pelinegro a su lado, este asintió y continuo caminado-claro… ¿de qué quieres hablar?-_

_-po-podríamos ir a un lugar…-su sonrojo creció hasta cubrir sus orejas-mas…privado-_

_-claro…-_

_Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al patio, más específicamente, tras los bebederos. Naruto ya tenía una pequeña idea de lo que iba a suceder, últimamente le pasaba seguido, se podría decir que era popular, aunque él no le prestaba mucha atención. Nunca se había preocupado por ese tipo de cosas y no planeaba comenzar ahora._

_-dime…-comenzó el rubito-¿Qué querías decirme?-_

_-bu-bueno, yo…-estaba demasiado nerviosa, subió su mirada y observo fijamente los ojos cielo del chico-Na-Naruto-sempai-_

_-¿sí?-_

_-tú me… ¡tú me gustas mucho!-de un momento a otro cerro fuerte mente sus ojos, no quería ver la reacción del rubio, de cualquier manera, sabía cuál sería-de verdad me gustas mucho Naruto-sempai-_

_-eh…bu-bueno-rasco su nuca nerviosamente, sinceramente, ese tipo de cosas le parecían extrañas y bastante complicadas-gracias…pero…-_

_-yo…Naruto-sempai es una persona genial…-_

_-eh?-_

_-tu…eres una buena persona, siempre estas sonriendo, eres muy amable con todos…a pesar de que a veces no lo merezcan, aun así los tratas como si fueran tus amigos…eres impulsivo y bastante infantil… no te conozco mucho, por lo menos, no personalmente, pero… con lo poco que se de ti…me gustas mucho Naruto-sempai-_

_-yo…lo siento-_

_-me vas a rechazar ¿verdad?-_

_-s-si-_

_-jiji-el rubio levanto su rostro ¿Cuándo lo había apartado? La chica lucia triste, quizás decepcionada, pero aun así ¿reía?-ya lo sabía-_

_-eh? ¿lo-lo sabias?-_

_-si-lo observo fijamente, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos-Naruto-sempai, no soy la primera persona que se te declara ¿verdad?...sabía que me rechazarías, justo como hiciste con los demás, pero… pero quería decírtelo-_

_-tu…-_

_-Sakura-_

_-¿qué?-_

_-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-le sonrió tranquila-no lo olvides ¿sí?-_

_-Sa-Sakura-chan…-le devolvió la sonrisa, le había agradado aquella chica, se veía buena persona-entonces ¿podrías llamarme solo Naruto? Creo que el "sempai" sobra un poco-_

_-sí, Naruto-valla conversación más extraña, ahora que lo pensaba ya había pasado un buen rato conversando con la peli-rosada, seguramente Itachi estará enojado-dime… ¿Por qué rechazas a todos y todas? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?-_

_-eh?-aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿le gustaba alguien? nunca lo había pensado realmente –no, creo que no-_

_-eso es bueno…-_

_-¿Sakura-chan?-_

_-eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad…-_

… Fin del Flashback

De esa conversación habían pasado ya algunas hora, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella en todo el rato, más específicamente en la pregunta que había formulado repentinamente la oji-verde ¿acaso le gustaba alguien?...sinceramente, no había nadie que llamara su atención, podrían llamarle infantil, pero como diría su amigo Shikamaru; esas cosas le parecían demasiado problemáticas, una relación con alguien, era algo que su rubia cabecita no quería procesar, por lo menos ahora.

_~~~xxxN/Sxxx~~~_

En serio no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo era posible? Él siendo un Uchiha, había. Él había…_eso._ Muy bien es cierto, de alguna manera lo comprendía, claro; él es un adolecente con sus hormonas alborotadas y si, si le gustaba Naruto, pero entre eso y el haber tenido un sueño húmedo, en el que ese _dobe_ bueno para nada, era quien lo penetraba, era una total aberración, por favor, los Uchiha tenían su orgullo y muy grande a decir verdad.

De alguna forma había logrado librarse de _eso, _intentado distraerse por todos los métodos habidos y por haber_, _se encontraba en la clase de algebra de Kurenai-sensei - _el_ _Monomio es una expresión algebraica en la que se utilizan exponentes naturales de variables literales que constan de un solo término…-_y le importaba una mierda esa clase. ¿Cómo prestar atención si no podía quitarse de la cabeza _esas _imágenes? Y lo peor de todo es que su nii-san lo había visto.

-maldito dobe…- susurro

Por fin terminaron las clases y el cómo todo un cobarde-aunque no lo fuera- había salido como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, no podía verle la cara a su nii-san y mucho menos al dobe de Naruto, moriría si veía a Naruto, no podría evitar pensar en su sueño…en ese cuerpo grande y bronceado, esos ojos color cielo completamente nublados, en como lo tocaba, sus caricias, como sus manos expertas delineaban cada pequeño centímetro de su cuerpo, esos besos que lo dejaban sin aire, todo bajo una mirada hambrienta que lo hacía gemir de excitación y placer y...¡Maldición!

Gracias a Kami-sama que estaba en su casa y gracias también al hecho de que estaba sola porque no quería explicar, ni que lo vieran con ese problemita en su entrepierna, había sido demasiado estúpido, pero a estas alturas su erección no se iría con un simple baño, le dolía el simple hecho de mirarla. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que por ahora compartía con su hermano y cerró la puerta con seguro al entrar, mientras bajaba sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y rogaba por favor que Itachi tardara más de lo acostumbrado en llegar a casa.

Sobre su cama y con sus partes bajas totalmente expuestas, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, desde la base hasta la punta, realizando pequeñas pausas al llegar a la glande, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse a medida que con sus dedos acariciaba su propia longitud, realizando de vez en cuando pequeños movimientos circulares sobre la punta –Na-Naruto-no podía evitar que las escenas de aquel sueño se repitieran nuevamente en su cabeza, en ese momento no quería pensar que era el mismo quien se tocaba, sino las manos de aquel rubio idiota-a-ah…-sus movimientos se volvían más frenéticos al imagínalo de esa forma, incluso inicio un improvisado movimiento de caderas contra su propia mano…_pero…_

-ah…po…¿por…que? mgh…-

No podía llegar, a pesar de sentirlo tan cerca, no podía llegar al final que tanto ansiaba. Simplemente algo faltaba, podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía y le exigía una solución pero para ya, comenzó a palpar su propio cuerpo y acariciarse un poco, pero nada.-ngh…- De alguna manera inconscientemente deslizo sus pies sobre las sabanas, intentando calmarse, abriendo aún más sus piernas y allí lo vio; ese pequeño orificio rosado bajo él; lo observo un rato, sintiéndose tentado y con su razón, además de su orgullo, completamente nublados por la desesperación y el placer. Hundió tres de sus dedo entre su boca ensalivándolos y lubricándolos lo que creyó necesario, inmediatamente satisfecho con su anterior acción los dirigió hacia su ano, cerrando los ojos al sentir un poco de incomodidad tras el primer digito.

-Naaah…ruto-

Jamás en su vida se vio a él mismo haciendo algo como eso, definitivamente había perdido completamente la cabeza, es decir…Él un Uchiha, un genio codiciado, miembro de una de las familias más respetadas y adineradas de Japón, hijo menor de los dueños de más de mil empresas alrededor del mundo…él Sasuke Uchiha… ¿masturbándose analmente, pensado en otro chico, mejor amigo de su hermano y lo peor de todo un completo usuratonkachi? Es completamente imposible de creer, pero, allí estaba, haciéndolo…

-ahh aha…Na…ru…-su dedo daba vueltas tocando cada rincón posible en aquel lugar tan estrecho, luego de unos pocos minutos recostado sobre su cama, ya se encontraba con tres dedos en su interior embistiendo como loco, había dado con su próstata hace poco, logrando fundirse completamente con el placer -¡ah-ahhhhhhhhh!-y con un grito ronco y sensual que apostaba habían escuchado a seis cuadras, su semilla salió dispara a chorros sobre su torso

Había sido la cosa más rara, pero de alguna manera satisfactoria que había hecho en su hasta ahora corta vida. Aun con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo vibrando por el fuerte orgasmo, decidió encaminarse al baño para limpiarse, estaba solo así que no debía preocuparse de que alguien lo viera salir en ese estado de su habitación…_** toc, toc**_… su cuerpo quedo petrificado, aun con la mano sobre la perrilla

-oye Sasuke…-esa voz, esa estúpida voz-no quisiera interrumpirte cuando estas…en tus_ asuntos_-lo escucho reír tras la puerta –pero, necesito el libro que le preste a Itachi ayer- rio nuevamente, se estaba burlando de él, el muy desgraciado-si no estás muy _ocupado_... ¿podrías dármelo?-

Maldito Sai, maldito el momento en que nació y maldita la hora en que sus padres le permitieron quedarse en _su_ casa ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que su primo se estaba quedando en su casa? Se supone que por eso compartía su habitación con Itachi.

-¡lárgate!-

-eh…pero que gruñón ¿acaso no _terminaste_?-

-¡y ti que te importa copia barata!-

-pues…me importa, porque a pesar de que mi habitación queda al otro lado del pasillo, tus estúpidos gemidos llegaban hasta allá-

-tsk…tu… ¡lárgate maldito pervertido!-

-¿pervertido yo?-respondió burlón-si mas no recuerdo, eras tú el que se estaba masturbando y gritando…el nombre de otro chico-amplio aún más su sonrisa, mientras que a Sasuke se le paraba el corazón ¿lo había escuchado bien?

-Na-ru-to- golpeo la puerta con su dedo mientras pronunciaba cada silaba con tortuosa lentitud-el rubio amigo de Itachi, según me acuerdo-

-…-

-¿Qué diría Itachi de su querido ototo?-

-…-

-vaya…me pregunto que pensaran mis tíos, cuando se enteren de que su pequeño Uchiha-paro momentáneamente, sabiendo muy bien que cara pondría Fugaku-es un marica-

-no soy gey-

-¿a no? Pues el hecho de que te guste otro tipo te hace uno-

-no lo soy…-

-deja de negarlo Sasuke, ya es más que obvio-cerro los ojos y se cruzó sus brazos en su pecho-solo acepta que te gustan los tipos y no las vieja ¿no?-

-¡que no soy ningún maricon! ¡Maldita sea!-quería simplemente salir y romperle la cara, pero era obvio que no podía-a mí no me gustan los tipos-"_solo me gusta, el estúpido dobe, rubio y cabeza hueca" _completo en su cabeza

-¡ototo!¡Sai! ¿Están en casa?-escucharon desde la planta baja

¿Qué tenía el universo contra él? Por culpa del imbécil de Sai, ni siquiera había podido ir a arreglarse y por lo que sabía su hermano, cansado, querrá entrar en la habitación, pero el aroma y desorden que tenía en esos momentos, dejaría mucho que pensar –iré a distraerlo- escucho tras la puerta dejándolo completamente sorprendido ¿Sai hablaba en serio? ¿Lo iba a ayudar?-pero me la cobrare luego-

Ahí estaba la explicación, de todas formas debía hacer algo, sería bastante bochornoso que su aniki se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo ahí dentro, más aun después de lo que había sucedido en la azotea, no quería que su hermano comenzara a preguntar _cosas…_

-Itachi…-saludo Sai mientras bajaba los escalones con una típica sonrisa en su pálido rostro-llegas temprano-

-¿temprano? Pero si tarde media hora más por culpa de…-giro su rostro hacia la puerta aún abierta-¿Qué esperas? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí a fuera como idiota?-

-oye ¿Por qué tanta agresividad-ttebayo?-entro diciendo un rubio de ojos azules, mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿porque? ¡Porque por tu culpa el maestro nos dejó organizando la sala al terminar las malditas clases!-

-oye, oye ¿Cómo que mi culpa?-

-¿a no? Entonces, a quien demonios se le ocurrió la idea de "_liberar_" a las ranas del laboratorio-

-en primera: son sapos no ranas, segundo: culpa tuya por seguirme la corriente, además a ti se te escaparon de la sala no a mí-

-oye, yo no quería tú me arrastraste y esa rana no quería quedarse quieta ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-sapo-

-¡y que demonios importa! ¡Son exactamente lo mismo!-

-baka, los sapos tienen la piel verrugosa, las ranas en cambio tienen la piel lisa, además el cuerpo de las ranas es más "estilizado" que el de los sapos, estos últimos tiene el cuerpo más tosco, jmp y se supone que yo soy el idiota-

-¡porque lo eres idiota!-

-Eh?! ¡Dile eso al sapo!-el rubio metió una de sus manos en la chaqueta de su uniforme y saco un pequeño sapo de color rojo opaco con algunas líneas de color rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y lo puso justo frente al rostro de Itachi-¡díselo!-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces con eso?!-

-no es un eso, es un sapo-

-da igual, quítalo de mi cara-pronuncio dando manotadas al rubio

-¿Qué tienes en contra del sapo?-

-¿yo? ¡Pero si esa cosa me odia!-

-¡y con mucha razón!-grito el rubio haciendo un puchero, para luego señalar el ojo izquierdo del sapo, el cual tenía una cicatriz-por tu culpa esta deforme-

-¡ya era feo antes de que eso ocurriera!-

-¡insensible! ¡¿Tenías que tirarlo de esa forma?!-

-¡me mordió!-

-¡¿y por eso tenías que intentar asesinarlo?!

-ejem…-interrumpió Sasuke, bajando las escaleras, observo a su primo quien luchaba por no soltar una carcajada y luego a las dos personas frente a la puerta. Vaya par de inmaduros y se suponía que eran los mayores

-ototo-observo a su pequeño hermano, lucia algo extraño pero no le dio importancia-perdóname por no haberte podido acompañar a casa…culpa de este idiota-señalo a Naruto

-¡jmp! ¡Vámonos Gamabunta!-

-¡¿ya hasta tiene nombre?!-grito Itachi algo irritado

-¡sí! ¿Algún problema?-coloco al sapo sobre su cabeza y subió las escalera, pasando junto a Sasuke y Sai-oh!-se detuvo frente a Sasuke-teme te traje algo-esculco su bolsillo

-¿q-que?-estaba nervioso, más bien avergonzado ¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que ir a su casa? Se sentía incómodo, más aun después de _todo_ lo que había sucedido ese día

-toma-sujeto la muñeca del peli-negro y extendió su mano, dejando sobre ella un grande, rojo y redondo tomate-te gustan los tomates ¿verdad?-

-hn- incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa, aparto su mirada de la resplandeciente sonrisa del rubio, para encontrarse con la estúpida sonrisa burlona de su primo-usuratonkachi-

-Eeh?! Teme, tras de que me acuerdo de ti-hizo un pequeño puchero-eres un bastardo insensible-

-dobe ¿Por qué no creces ya idiota?-

-¿a quién demonios llamas dobe? baka-

-pues a ti imbécil ¿acaso vez a otro dobe aquí?-

-maldito, tu…-pero antes de terminar de insultar al Uchiha menor, se vio interrumpido por el mayor, quien lo miraba completamente irritado

-haber… si la parejita ya termino con su _"pleitecito de enamorados"_-pronuncio hastiado, con un pequeño deje de sarcasmo-¿podríamos subir ya? Me gustaría descansar-

Tras decir esto el Uchiha mayor pasó frente a ellos subiendo las escaleras, para luego ser seguido por Naruto. Sasuke estaba en su mundo observando hacia la nada ¿Por qué el universo estaba en su contra?-esto es ridículo-la voz de Sai lo saco de sus cavilaciones ¿en qué momento había subido? Un momento…eso que tenía su primo entre las manos ¡¿era su tomate?!

-¡maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios haces con eso?!-comenzó a subir dando zancadas por las escaleras, intentando alcanzarle-¡eso es mío copia barata!-

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Capitulo dos-dattebayo, demore una eternidad pero aquí esta**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Por favor déjenme sus REVIEWS-sayo**

**¡ohh! Por cierto, gracias por los REVIEWS del primer capítulo: **_**Celestita,**_ _**harunatu04, Idachi, LouiseUchiha, mare, Goten Trunks5 y starsmoon1981…¡**_ _**ureshii desu!**_


End file.
